Is That Too Much To Ask?
by Shmendrick
Summary: Misto and Electra are mates but Misto is having an affair with Etcetera. Poems.
1. Etcetera

Don't say you love me little toms shouldn't use big words

You'll stay with me for an hour then be on your way

The same boring routine day after day

Back before dawn so Electra doesn't worry

Tell her if you want I really couldn't care

She'll find out soon anyway

May as well get it over with now

Before someone tells her about us

She won't be happy when she finds out

She's my friend but I'll abandon friends for love

They say friends are forever but they say that about diamonds too

You sparkle like a diamond so it must be okay to take you

She can't be greedy she has most of you

I know you don't love me but I love you

Don't lie to me I'm not as stupid as I look

You can say the words I Love You as often as you want

But the words are dead you could as easily be commenting on the weather

Why stay with me if you love her?

Why return to me time after time?

You want to be somewhere else when you're with me

Why not go somewhere else?

Who do you long for?

Electra and I aren't enough for you so who is it?

Which queen has caught your eye?

My sparkling diamond I love you

When you're with me can't you just enjoy the moments we have together?

Is that too much to ask?


	2. Electra

I watch you walk away from me to her again

Night after night you go to her

But she is not enough for you

So who is?

Two queens aren't enough for you

Do you want to emulate Tugger?

Have your own little fan club?

You have that anyway

Who are you looking for?

Who's good enough for you?

I am not and she is not

So who is?

I watched you silently from the shadows

I watched you dance with solid moonshine

I watched you sing with a lullaby in flesh

You have always been the one I loved

Your final betrayal burned my heart

But this will be your final betrayal

Before you go tell me who is this queen?

Who is she?

The temptress who has stolen your heart

The empress of your heart's kingdom

The storyteller who can read your heart's story

Who is she?

Tell me and go my one time love

Don't return to me again

Go to Etcetera; go to your other queen

Go to who you want but not me

Leave me now I am stronger alone

I wish I could stay with you

You leave me no choice

So who is she?


	3. Quaxo

There is no other she like you believe

There is no other queen besides you two

But my heart finds no happiness

I cannot find solace in your arms

When I am with you Electra I dream of Etcetera

When I am with you Etcetera I dream of Electra

You two are my only queens

I could not want more

I can not choose between you

Though you may try and make me

I love you both more than words can describe

You are both the queens of my heart

You are both too good for me

Yet you think I need another

Why would I want another?

I have you

Every day I wonder how I got you two

Why would I want another

There is not another queen to compete with you

You are the elite of the Junk yard

You think I may love Vicky

An empty airhead whose only talent is dancing

You think I may love Jemima

She seems clever but Old Deuteronomy explains everything to her

You think I may love Bombalurina

Yet she is nothing special

You think I may love Cassandra

Yet she cannot compare to you

You think I may love Demeter

She is nothing but a quivering wreck

You think I may love Rumpleteazer

She is a common thief

You think I may love Tantomile

She only cares about magic and her brother

You think I may love Exotica

Yet she is never seen

You think I may love Tugger

Yet he is a egotistical socially retarded jerk

You think I may love Munkustrap

Yet he is wrapped up in his job and the quivering wreck

Who else in the Junk yard can hope to compete with you?

You are the two most beautiful cats I've ever seen

I have traveled far and seen none to compare

You are my true loves.


	4. Etcetera and Electra

**A/N: If you have any love for the surviving vestiges of my sanity or if you want this story to ever be finished you will go to my profile and vote on my poll telling me which ending you'd like or if the choice isn't there pm me though I think I've included all the pairings I've seen most often.**

Why do we stay with him?

Why do we still care about him?

Why do we still love him?

He is not faithful

He does not love us

If he loved us he wouldn't hurt us

I don't blame you only him

He is our addiction

He is our weakness

He is the one thing we cannot live without

We should leave him

We should tell him we will not allow this

He must choose though it will break his heart

He must choose one of us or neither of us

We love him

But we will not bow down to him

We will ask him to choose

We must ask

We can ask

We should ask

We will ask

We will make him

We will make him

We will make him

We will make him choose

We will make him choose

We will make him choose

We will make him choose his mate

We will make him choose his mate

We will make him choose his mate


	5. Choices

**Two people have voted in my poll so far and they have both voted for different cats so please please please with pink icing a cherry Misto and some sparkles on top. Cookies for all reviewers.**

They force me to choose

I can't I can't

They ask me to choose

I can't I can't

They beg me to choose

I can't I can't

They scream at me to choose

I can't I can't

They shout at me to choose

I can't I can't

They cry at me to choose

I can't I can't

Love cannot choose

Love is eternal

Love is everlasting

Love is blind

Though you say don't say I love you

I do love you and I will say it

Don't make me choose

For it would break my heart

Though you claim not to is breaking yours

You cannot cry over what you do not know

And they say ignorance is bliss

You did not cry when you did not know

So why cry now when you do know

Our relationship has not changed

Etcetera well knew about Electra

Yet now she knows you too ask me to choose

Nothing has changed between us

So why have you changed you?

Electra you did not know about Etcetera

Yet I have not changed

I am who you first fell in love with

So why are you angry at me?

I have not deceived you

The signs were there for you to see

But you did not want to see

That is not my fault

Do not claim it is

I would have told you all had you asked


	6. We Will Walk Away

We walk away today

We leave you to make your choice

You say you cannot choose

But we are uninterested in your claims

I, Etcetera, knew of Electra

I, Electra, didn't know of Etcetera

But our level of awareness changes nothing

Our demands remain the same

They are not demands

They are more like requests

We ask you do what we ask

But we will not tell you what to do

We will do what we choose

And you will do what you choose

And that is the way it should be

For there is no longer a connection between us

We still love you

But from now on we are only friends

Nodding acquaintances who will smile at each other in the street

But not stop to talk

We make our choice

And we will stick to it

We ask you to be dignified

And we ask you to accept our requests


	7. Jemima

I watched them play with his heart

Etcetera knew the deal

But she still turned on him

Just like Electra

I think she's the only victim in this mess

They toy with his heart

Tossing it back and forth between them

Screaming at him to choose

I think it's hypocritical of Etcetera to start now

She knew what she was doing

She can't act like she didn't know

Electra was innocent

She is the only one with any right to complain

Misto and Etcetera both knew what they were doing

They gossip about Misto now

Wherever he goes they stare after him

I saw Tugger go up to him and congratulate him

He simply walked away from Tugger

He knows he did something wrong

But maybe he truly loves them both

He will not look my way

I know that

He believes me stupid


	8. She is a fool

Jemima believes he will change for her

She is a fool and his opinion is correct

She sings of what she does not know

She believes her love will change him

Yet in doing so she will no longer love him

She would be devastated if he cheated

Yet she sets herself up for heartbreak

She calls me a scheming pollicle

Then does what she condemns

While making Electra believe she is her friend

She will only get hurt

I will not intervene

She has seen my mistakes

I won't stop her repeating them

She won't listen

I'm not inclined to help her

Though she asks often enough

She wants to attract him

But she should give up now

He tell her he loves her while loving others

She isn't the queen he's looking for

Maybe she only exists in his imagination


End file.
